LEGO Thor: Adventures of Asgard
LEGO Thor: Adventures of Asgard 'is a open-world LEGO game, developed by TT Games, LEGO Company and Marvel Comics. Based in the historys of Thor, the God of Thunder, the game follows a original story-line, including exclusive characters, weapons and suits. The main hub is Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life. The players can access all the Nine Realms in the tree twigs, and found suits and weapons. Thor, in the game, can uptade his armor and add new suits to the "Suits Weel". An example, the Thor Ultimate can use the Ultimate Mjolnir to create gigant storms. Heimdall, for another example, can use certain points to see hidden LEGO itens. Lady Sif can use the Feminine Courage in certain enemys. Odin can use his staff to create magic itens. Sinopsys The most powerfull villains of the Nine Realms come together to destroy Thor, the God of Thunder. Helpeds by Loki, the God of Mischief, they invade Asgard and destroy the realm. With the help of Odin, Lady Sif, the Tree Warriors and Heimdall, Thor must defeat each of this villains in the realms and capture the dangerous Loki. Notes Some characters dont have any special hability, like the Asgardian Soldier. Jane Foster can use the Medic Habilities in certain peoples down in the floor, with de Medic Symbol up the head. Loki can use your Mischief Power to reveal secret itens, like Enchantress. The Executioner can break LEGO cracked titles and hold gigant thinks. Lady Sif have super-force. And each member of the Wrecking Crew can use his weapons in certain points. Plus, Lorelei from the DLC "More, More Asgardians" can use her spell to control some specific characters. The DLC's They are four DLC packs in the game: "More, More Asgardians" Includes: *Lorelei, from the TV shows ''Agents of SHIELD *Loki from Marvel Cinematic Universe *Jane Foster in asgardian robes from'' Thor: The Dark World'' *Odin from Marvel Cinematic Universe *Thor from Thor: The Dark World "The Asgardian Super-Weapons" Includes: *Tesseract, from Marvel's ''The Avengers'' *The Infinity Gauntlet from Thor movie *Aether from Thor: The Dark World "The Level Bonus" Includes: *A Level Bonus baseated in Thor: The Dark World *A Level Bonus baseated in Thor movie. "The Dark World Characters" Includes: *Malekith from Thor: The Dark World *Kurse from'' Thor: The Dark World.'' *Dark Elf from Thor: The Dark World *Bor from Thor: The Dark World *The Collector from Thor: The Dark World 'Characters They are more of 50 characters in the game. '''Thor Habilities: Can use Mjolnir to break cracked LEGO tiles, Destroy lightning LEGO pieces, Upgrade suit and Mjolnir, Super-strength, fly. Weapons: Mjolnir. Variations: Classic Thor, Ultimate Thor, 616 Thor, Golden Thor, For Asgard Thor, Old Thor, the Dark World Thor (DLC). Lady Sif Habilities: Super-strength, Feminine Courage, Double-jump. Weapons: Lady Sif's Shield, Sif's Dual Sword. Variations: Classic Sif, Ultimate Sif, 616 Sif, Marvel Cinematic Universe Lady Sif. Odin ''' Habilities: Create magic itens with staff, Destroy golden LEGO objects, Super-build. Weapons: Odin Staff. Variations: Classc Odin, Ultimate Odin, Marvel Cinematic Universe Odin, 616 Odin. '''Heimdall Habilities: See hidden LEGO objects, Active the Bifrost (Rainbow Bridge). Weapons: Daggers, Heimdall's Sword. Variations: Classic Heimdall, Marvel Cinematic Universe Heimdall.